A Magical Session and Some Difficult Students
by scytheFungus
Summary: Fate has decided to let things play out a bit differently this time. The kids of Harry Potter have found the beta version of Sburb. The beta kids have all received their Hogwarts acceptance letter. I may or may not draw this out for a decent period of time, it depends on how much I like it.


A young man sits in the cupboard under the stairs of his aunt and uncles house. It just so happens that today, the 7th of July, is this young man's birthday. You may be expecting him to get a letter, or be visited by a large, bearded man. Not in this story. Instead, he is about to do something daring and play his cousin's video game. He managed to snag it from Dudley's second bedroom, where he keeps all his broken, used, or out of style crap. He also got ahold of one of his laptops, a good one, too, which he had traded in just a month ago for the latest version.

He moves very slowly, afraid to make the slightest noise as he puts in the client disc and begins to pester Hermione.

roaringJinx [RJ] began pestering bluebellFlame [BF] at 13:51

RJ: okay i what do i do after i download the game?  
>BF: Your guess is as good as mine.<br>RJ: you mean you don't know?  
>BF: I'm waiting to find out. But I do know you can create gear inside the game if your get enough grist.<br>BF: Whatever that is.  
>RJ: i'm so glad you know what you're doing.<br>BF: Please, Harry, it's just a game. How bad can it be?  
>RJ: i guess you're right... anyway i'm gonna talk to ron.<br>RJ: maybe he knows a little more about this stuff.  
>BF: I seriously doubt it, but you can try.<p>

roaringJinx [RJ] began pestering spicyGinger [SG] at 13:55

RJ: well hermione has no idea what she's doing  
>SG: im not surprised<br>RJ: yes you are. it's hermione.  
>SG: ...<br>SG: okay im a little surprised but just because she was acting like she knew everything about the game  
>RJ: yeah well i'm a bit concerned about what might happen when we start playing.<br>SG: youre right harry  
>SG: were gonna blow up the universe if we dont go and read every single walkthrough there is for this game<br>SG: quick start googleing things  
>RJ: okay okay you've made your point.<br>RJ: just don't come crying to me when you're the first to die.  
>SG: screw you<p>

spicyGinger [SG] ceased pestering roaringJinx [RJ]

Harry sighs and checks the game's download status. It appears to be done. His mouse hovers over the link that says "Launch Game". For some reason, he is reluctant. He can't shake the feeling that he is not supposed to do this, like this fate is meant for someone else. But that's just silly. After all, it's only a game. The Prince of Space reluctantly enters the game.

* * *

><p>A young woman stands in her bedroom. Her name is Hermione Granger, and she is fully aware of the peril she and her co-players are about to face, and of the life-changing affects of this seemingly simple video game. She choses not to give this information out to anyone, because she knows they will refuse to play if they know the circumstances. And she needs them to play.<p>

spicyGinger [SG] began pestering bluebellFlame [BF] at 14:02

SG: so are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna install the game  
>BF: Do you have the server content installed?<br>SG: yeah  
>BF: Good. I am connecting right now.<br>BF: The sooner we get in the better.  
>SG: i dont get whats so exciting about this game<br>BF: You will soon.  
>BF: It has multitudes of positive reviews.<br>SG: yeah well the only reason im playing it is because youre so insistent on it  
>BF: I have a feeling you're gonna thank me for it later.<br>SG: whatever you say

She smiles to herself as her mouse hovers over the link that says "Launch Game". This is it, her chance to change her own fate and that of her co-players. It's not like they had much of a choice in the first place. You have to play it this time, your destinies are different from what they once were. The Maid of Light feels content with herself as she enters the game.

* * *

><p>A young man stands in his attic bedroom. Ron Weasley hates the spottiness of the web connection here, but he would much rather pick this location than the living room, which is literally a ticking time bomb thanks to the twins' less than entertaining practical jokes. He attempts to get in contact with Harry so they can establish a connection through the game. For someone who claims to know nothing about it, Hermione sure is eager to play it.<p>

spicyGinger [SG] began pestering roaringJinx [RJ] at 14:11

SG: hurry up  
>RJ: oh i was supposed to be your server player wasn't i?<br>SG: yes you were  
>SG: dont tell me you forgot<br>RJ: actually i did.  
>RJ: the download should be complete by now though hold on.<br>SG: whats going on in the game thats so important you forgot about me  
>RJ: hermione has me running around in circles.<br>RJ: i'm not even sure what i'm doing is all that important.  
>RJ: she just keeps telling me i have to do it because it's part of the game.<br>SG: why is she so illusive all of a sudden  
>SG: this is like<br>SG: the first thing shes ever kept hidden from us  
>RJ: ron i'm not sure that's true.<br>SG: of course it is  
>RJ: uh huh<br>RJ: sorry i have to go. hermione keeps hitting me in the head with this brick  
>RJ: i think she wants me to do something<p>

roaringJinx [RJ] ceased pestering spicyGinger [SG] at 14:17

Ron fights the urge to bang his head on his desk out of frustration. Unlike Harry or Hermione, he couldn't care less whether or not he plays this game. It's just a game. He bets in a couple months they'll both be over it and everyone will be able to go back to life as usual. Nonetheless, he is afraid of Hermione's wrath, and decides that it would be better to play. At least for a little while. The Knight of Void curses under his breath as he enters the game.


End file.
